Mademoiselle Fauchelevent
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: El inspector Javert está haciendo la ronda habitual por una de las plazas más concurridas de París cuando divisa a un grupo de mujeres repartiendo pan entre los pobres. Creyendo firmemente que aquella actividad no hace sino hacer que esa clase de gente se acostumbre a vivir de la caridad de los demás, decide intervenir.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. Este one-shot fue originado por un reto que me propuse, que consistía en escoger dos personajes al azar y escribir un one-shot sobre ellos, y aquí está el de Javert y Cosette (de forma no romántica).

* * *

Otro día más que amanece sobre la ciudad de París.

Hace tan sólo un par de horas que el sol ha aparecido por el horizonte de la capital francesa y ya las calles se encuentran llenas de gente que va de aquí a allá: estudiantes que se dirigen con paso firme y con libros bajo el brazo a la universidad, gente de campo que porta carretillas con verduras de sus cosechas dirigiéndose al mercado más cercano, sus compañeros uniformados que se encuentran haciendo la habitual ronda matutina le saludan con un breve gesto con la cabeza cuando pasan por su lado... Todo sigue la perfecta rutina no pactada en las calles de una ciudad cada vez más ruin y miserable como lo era la que una vez fue considerada como la ciudad más bella de toda Francia.

No se trataba de que ahora la bella París careciera de aquella armonía arquitectónica, de aquellos floridos y verdes extensos parques que la poblaban, ni de que el Sena que relucía brillante bajo los rayos del sol en esos mismos instantes se hubiera secado o contaminado de forma terrible e irreparable. No, ninguna de todas esas posibilidades se había cumplido en lo más mínimo, lo que de verdad redefinía a la capital francesa, según pensaba el inspector Javert, era todo el proletariado, que se había precipitado a París en busca de todas las oportunidades que ya llegaron a su final en sus respectivos lugares de origen. Donde antes sólo se veía a gentes de bien y de distinguida naturaleza paseando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, ahora también había ladronzuelos, mendigos y sólo Dios sabía qué clase de calaña más.

Era por ello que había pedido a sus superiores el traslado de su puesto habitual de trabajo en un pueblo anterior a la capital francesa... Bueno, por eso y porque tenía muy buenas razones para sospechar que el paradero del fugitivo Jean Valjean no estaba demasiado lejos de la ciudad de París. Lo último que había conseguido averiguar sobre él era que había acudido a la taberna que regentaba el matrimonio Thenardier, llevándose consigo a la pequeña hija de aquella ramera, Fantine, y de eso hacía ya muchos años. Pero el paso del tiempo no significa que Javert hubiera dejado de buscarlos a ambos ni un sólo de esos días: estaba decidido a volver a poner al número 24601 entre rejas, el lugar que le correspondía, costara lo que costara.

Aún se encontraba elucubrando sobre el destino al que podía haberse dirigido aquel escurridizo fugitivo cuando entró en una de las plazas principales de la ciudad: era una perfecta forma de círculo en cuyo centro había edificada una fuente de aguas claras donde se solían ser los indigentes en los días de verano. Era una zona peatonal por donde no podían pasar los carruajes y eso contribuía en parte a conservar ese aura de parque en medio de una ciudad como lo era París. Cuando el inspector dirigió su mirada a las escaleras de mármol que daban entrada al edificio de Justicia, se topó con una escena que, si bien le era familiar, hizo que su ánimo se ensombreciera al contemplar un quebranto de la ley.

Hacía ya varias semanas que acudía allí un grupo de mujeres con cestas de mimbre llenas de barras de pan bajo el brazo. Su ocupación principal consistía en repartirlas entre los mendigos y gente de mal vivir que se acercaban a ellas: no habían fallado un sólo día en aquella empresa desde que Javert percibió su actividad. No siempre eran las mismas, a veces acudían monjas, otras veces mujeres que encajaban completamente en el perfil de ama de casa... Pero la presencia de una joven adolescente de cabellos dorados y expresión dulce era una constante en aquella actividad: ella siempre estaba allí, hiciera sol o lloviera, y parecía ser una especie de "líder" sobre el resto de mujeres. Y, sin embargo, Javert dudaba que aquella criatura hubiera alcanzado siquiera la mayoría de edad.

La joven muchacha, rubia, con el rostro en forma de corazón y ojos claros, atendía con paciencia y amabilidad a los inquietos niños que la rodeaban, suplicando por una barra de pan que la chica les prometía con dulzura a todos, mientras que en su rostro se esbozaba una sonrisa de genuino afecto por todos aquellos pequeños desconocidos. Javert la observaba desde la distancia, mientras la joven continuaba dedicada a su labor, con el gran cesto de mimbre lleno de pan colgando de uno de sus brazos, atendiendo a todos los niños y no tan niños que se le iban acercando pidiéndole algo de sustento para pasar el día.

El inspector frunció el entrecejo: aunque sus intenciones fueran nobles, aquella muchacha no parecía darse cuenta de que regalando pan a todos aquellos mendigos andrajosos lo único que conseguía era que éstos no tuvieran empeño alguno por prosperar, conseguir un empleo y vivir una vida digna, ya que tenían en ella a alguien que, lloviera o nevara, siempre estaba allí para solucionarles la comida del día.

París estaba cada vez más llena de aquellos parásitos que se aprovechaban del trabajo de los demás y mientras tanto se dedicaban a delinquir por las calles y conspirar en las esquinas, y decidió que debía acercarse a la muchacha para hacerle ver que lo que estaba llevando a cabo no era algo apropiado y ni mucho menos legal.

No le sorprendió percibir que muchos de los indigentes que se hallaban allí guardando cola para recibir el pan de las muchachas se apartaron y huyeron de inmediato nada más reparar en la presencia del inspector Javert, alarmando al resto de los allí reunidos, que se advertían entre sí de la llegada de la policía. Incluso algunas de las mujeres que se hallaban repartiendo hogazas de pan se retiraron de la escena, cuidadosamente – sin echar a correr ni armar un escándalo, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar la posibilidad de pasar el día en un calabozo -.

Sin embargo, la más joven de todas ellas, la muchacha de cabellos dorados siguió repartiendo pequeñas barras de pan entre los más desfavorecidos, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo a su alrededor. Únicamente fue cuando el último mendigo de la cola echó a correr, atravesando la plaza a paso veloz, que la muchacha alzó los ojos ante la figura autoritaria e imponente del policía. Javert observó que no había miedo en su mirada, pero tampoco había determinación: eran simplemente los ojos de alguien que es aún demasiado joven e inocente para entender todo lo que podía conllevar una infracción de la ley.

- Buenos días, monsieur – saludó Cosette con una sonrisa, sosteniendo aún la cesta de mimbre con el pan en su brazo. - Hace un día precioso, ¿no cree? - añadió la muchacha elevando la mirada al cielo, sin perder ni por un solo momento aquella sonrisa que endulzaba aún más su joven rostro.

- Mademoiselle... - saludó el inspector a su vez con una leve inclinación de cabeza, pero sin perder la determinación, ni mucho menos la compostura. - No es la primera vez que reparte pan entre los mendigos en esta plaza, ¿no es así?

La muchacha pareció sorprendida por la pregunta del agente de la ley, pero finalmente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, portando aún el cesto de pan colgando de su brazo.

- No se equivoca usted, buen monsieur... - habló la joven con voz conciliadora. - Vengo aquí todos los días de Dios, llueva o nieve: es preciso que ayudemos a aquellos que no son tan afortunados como nosotros a salir adelante... Ven aquí, no tengas miedo...

Esta vez, la chica se dirigía a un niño pequeño que se había ido acercando poco a poco a donde se encontraban ella y el policía, como temeroso de la presencia de éste último. Ante la llamada de la muchacha, el chiquillo pareció recuperar un poco el valor, pero Javert no apartó la fría mirada de él hasta que el chico tomó el pan que la chica le ofrecía con una sonrisa amable y echó a correr en dirección contraria como alma que lleva el diablo. La muchacha aún mantenía la sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba cómo el chaval compartía aquel pan con otros niños cuando Javert carraspeó con fuerza, llamando la atención de la chica.

- Espero que comprenda que, aunque sus intenciones sean nobles, no le está permitido llevar a cabo esta actividad en la plaza principal de la ciudad y menos aún de manera tan asidua y casi cotidiana – afirmó con firmeza el policía, como si se encontrara a punto de detener a un maleante y no dirigiéndose a una chica a la que ni siquiera podía considerarse adulta.

Ante las palabras del inspector, la muchacha vaciló quedándose sin habla durante unos instantes pero, una vez que hubo recuperado la seguridad en sí misma, relajó los hombros y habló a Javert con suavidad, con palabras que querían conducirle a la comprensión.

- Muchos días de la semana esta pobre gente se marcha a dormir con el estómago vacío, también sus niños, monsieur... - contestó Cosette. - Por desgracia, París está llena de gente que apenas sobrevive el día a día y muchos ni siquiera pueden lograrlo... Si con esta pequeña ayuda podemos lograr que sus vidas mejoren, aunque sea sólo por un día, creo que merece la pena que mis compañeras y yo estemos aquí... Además, buen monsieur, la Iglesia nos permite estar aquí, forma parte de su obligación moral el mostrar caridad ante los más pobres...

El inspector Javert hubiera seguido insistiendo en sus palabras a la joven hasta convencerla de que abandonara aquella actividad, pero la mención al apoyo de la Iglesia en aquella empresa hizo que ese empeño retrocediera: seguía sin considerar que aquella fuera el mejor modo de proceder con aquellos individuos, pero la Iglesia era una institución más que importante que gozaba del respeto y de la fidelidad de los ciudadanos parisinos. Siendo así las cosas, supo que le sería imposible impedir que aquella chica continuara acudiendo a repartir pan a aquel rincón todos los días, lloviera o nevara. La muchacha tomó el silencio del agente como una acertada compresión de sus palabras respecto a la legalidad de aquella actividad y se sintió aliviada al haber podido solucionar aquel malentendido de buena manera.

- Lamento el malentendido, mademoiselle... - habló Javert, preguntando el nombre de la muchacha.

- Fauchelevent – contestó ella. - Mi padre tiene el apellido Fauchelevent...

- ¡Mademoiselle! - llamó una de las mujeres que había estado repartiendo pan a su lado, volviendo apresurada al lugar donde se encontraba Cosette. - Es ya muy tarde y debemos regresar antes de que vuestro padre se preocupe aún más por vos; vamos, ya casi ha pasado el mediodía...

Durante aquella apresurada conversación, la otra mujer evitó mirar al inspector en todo momento, cohibida por el aura de autoridad y escasa piedad que éste arrastraba consigo. La rubia asintió y tomó el brazo de aquella mujer, no sin antes volverse una última vez hacia Javert.

- Espero que tenga un muy buen día, monsieur... - habló ella con amabilidad. - Y, por favor, tenga cuidado si su jornada se alarga hasta la noche...

- Lo tendré, mademoiselle Fauchelevent – contestó Javert con una leve inclinación de cabesa hacia ambas mujeres. - Que tengan un buen día...

Dicho esto, las dos mujeres se alejaron de allí cogidas del brazo a paso tranquilo. Casi se hallaban a mitad de la plaza cuando la joven se volvió para mirarle una última vez por encima del hombro, dedicando una breve sonrisa al agente de la autoridad. Javert pensó que la chica no era una amenaza ni mucho menos, apenas era aún una extraña en el mundo, pero había algo en ella que hacía que su instinto policial no se quedara tranquilo. El apellido _Fauchelevent_ no le sonaba de haberlo leído en ningún archivo policial ni nada de eso, puede que sólo fuera una corazonada errónea... Aunque Javert no creía en las corazonadas erróneas, siempre había algo, siempre había un por qué.

Poco sospechaba él por aquel entonces que aquella situación hubiera acabado de forma muy diferente si hubiera aparecido el padre de la muchacha y hubiera oído el nombre de Cosette.

* * *

**_Retos Miserables: 7/10_**

**_Review?  
_**


End file.
